


Go To The Front Office With Joel

by little_miss_fangirling



Series: Blood, Brains and Bricks, Reader Adventure [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_fangirling/pseuds/little_miss_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joel decided to go look what or who was in the front office before going to find Geoff and his family. it was probably to get this sorted before you go find everyone else. But was it the right decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To The Front Office With Joel

“Alright, if you think that’s what we should do, we’ll go.” You agreed.   
You’d avoided the mysterious thing before but now you had a buddie, it’d be fine. You put down all the grocery bags that you’d planned to carry and looked around for a weapon.   
“Knives,” you said hand picking the biggest for yourself and Joel.   
He had already put down his shopping bags and easily reached for his weapon.   
“Let’s go,” he stated already moving towards where you had just come from.   
You followed closely behind, crouched like you were ready to spring for an attack. Your steps were almost silent except for one squeaky shoe as you made your approach. Coming into the first room and facing the door, he nodded. You nodded back and for a split second you felt like you were playing ninjas. The thought quickly left your mind as Joel leaned forward and tapped open the door frame with the point of his knife. Nothing happened. He slightly rolled his eyes and walked forward, waiting for whatever had scared your before. Nothing happened still so you both shuffled into the room. It hadn’t been your imagination before was it? Of course not! You weren’t crazy, you reassured yourself as you and Joel walked into the office. Only I bet you wish you were crazy. You walked into the room and immediately felt something behind you. You spun but it was too late. The zombie by the door attacked you, it grabbed onto your arm and bit hard. You would have tried to stab at it if the knife was in your bitten hand. It dropped to the floor, landing on the soft carpet. You tried to turn and at least look at who was biting your arm. Which poor Rooster Teeth employee was eating away at your skin but in the panic, you couldn’t tell. You screamed in pain, your eyes rolling upwards.   
“Joel!” You shouted and Joel stabbed at the zombie biting you. It didn’t even flinch at the stab wounds, it just kept biting. It had flesh in it’s mouth and it wasn’t going to give it up. The zombie’s jaw opened and released you from your pain before biting down hard and awkwardly on your forehead.   
“Joel,” you groaned in pain, feeling all of the blood and strength leave your body, “Joel help,” you begged but it was too late.   
Your legs gave way and you fell to the ground with a thud. Your cheek landing against the cold metal as your eyes began to shut.   
“Joel,” you breathed.   
There was a loud scuffle going on above your head but that’s the last thing you heard before you died.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make them longer.


End file.
